Cowboy Bebop Historias del siglo XX
by luferrito
Summary: Todos sabemos la historia de Spike, Jet y Faye, pero ¿y si vivieran en el sigo XX?


Cowboy bebop no es de mi propiedad ni sus personajes.

Aunque como el dios Cronos puedo dejarlos en algún tiempo y espacio diferente

Cowboy Bebop

Historias del siglo XX

Nos encontramos en Nueva York, una ciudad hermosa y atestada de gente, sin embargo en los suburbios de Brooklyn la cosa es diferente, es un lugar tranquilo y pacífico, no se puede ver un alma a la vista, aunque las personas que a veces se ven transitar son gente conocida del lugar, de grandes sonrisas y corazones puros, aunque no falta uno que otro sucio individuo que daña el día completamente.

En una esquina de este pintoresco suburbio neoyorkino se encuentra un joven de cabellos verdosos obscuro, además de alborotados, de gran estatura, flacucho aunque con gran fuerza, el hombre tenía una chaqueta de color azul, debajo tenía una camiseta de botones color amarillo, adornada con una corbata verde, sus pantalones eran de mismo color que su chaqueta al igual que sus botas.

Este sujeto es Spike Spiegel, actualmente tiene 26 años de edad, y se dirige a la jefatura de policía. Spike tiene una hermanita, Ed, quien todos los días se mete en problemas en su secundaria, sin embargo es buena niña. El flacucho sujeto vive a no más de dos cuadras de la jefatura, y solía caminar de su casa a esta, cuando no se disponía a ir a dar clases en la universidad sobre mecánica básica.

Spike había terminado su pedagogía hacía ya 2 años, y aunque era muy joven para ser profesor de una facultad tan importante, aun le faltaba una profundización, lo cual lo atormentaba.

Ese día, el hombre de cabellos verdosos no tenía prisa alguna, pues su itinerario era bastante holgado y podía visitar a su viejo amigo Jet Black.

Jet tenía alrededor de 42 años, él era un viejo amigo del padre de Spike, y ambos eran compañeros de trabajo, hasta que el padre del sujeto de cabellos verdes murió por un balazo cerca al corazón.

Spike se encontraba en frente de la jefatura, empujo la puerta de vidrio, al entrar siguió al fondo del salón hasta el cubículo de Jet, el cual se encontraba sumamente sucio, este sujeto era un hombre descuidado y poco ordenado en su trabajo, porque en casa era otra cosa.

Al llegar Spike se encontró con el sujeto que buscaba, un hombre semi calvo, dado que conservaba parte de su cabello a los lados de su cabeza además de la nuca, también tenía una barba de chivo y unas cejas pobladas, sus ojos eran azules, además de ser profundos y serios, Jet tenía un físico formidable a pesar de su edad, aunque tenía que poseerlo dado que los años en la policía no eran en vano.

-Veo que aun sigues con tu des orden – comento el flacucho sujeto al sentarse en una silla en frente del escritorio de Jet.

Spike decidió sentarse mientras Jet hablaba observándole.

- ¿Ya no saludas? – Pregunto el calvo mientras hacia una cara de disgusto, - Supongo, y ¿has hablado con mamá? – cuestiono el sujeto mientras se mecía en la silla, con sus manos detrás de su nuca.

-No, aun no, aunque es reconfortarle ver que aun te preocupa – decía el calvo mientras alistaba algunos papeles en su mesa.

La madre de Spike había dejado la ciudad meses atrás, y lo dejo al tanto de su hermana, bueno media hermana, el hombre había cometido algunos errores en el pasado, errores que no quería recordar.

Mientras se encontraba allí, de su maleta saco una pequeña armónica que solía tocar en esos ratos de aburrimiento, en esos ratos en los que Jet hacia toda esa cosa de papeleo, a Jet no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo que Spike tocara su instrumento, siempre y cuando lo tocara bien, a veces le hacía recordar viejos tiempos de la música.

Más tarde ese día, cuando el sol apremiaba a irse, por las calles Spike caminaba rumbo a casa, no había sido un día exhaustivo, pero se encontraba agotado.

Al abrir la puerta de su apartamento, no pudo evitar ser abordado por su pequeña hermana.

-Spike Spike que bueno que regresas – dijo alegre la pequeña mientras se abalanzaba sobre el hombre.

Al igual que Spike, Ed tenía el cabello alborotado aunque era de color rojizo, su apariencia era propia de una niña de 12 años, sin embargo era fácil confundirla con un niño.

-Ya suéltame Ed, Dios mío – decía el hombre mientras luchaba en contra de la voluntad de la chica, la jalaba en contra de su cuerpo, y ella se aferraba cada vez más a la chaqueta del sujeto.

Cuando Spike pudo librarse de la hiperactiva jovencita, decidió dejar su maleta en el suelo, -Uff, que día –decía el hombre al unísono.

Ed corría por el lugar, era una chica muy hiperactiva y destructiva, muchos de sus maestros enloquecían con la pequeña, a pesar de ser muy lista era demasiado activa, tanto así que muchos acusaban a Spike de darle dulces y gaseosas en exceso.

-¡Ed! – grito Spike desde la cocina, en el suelo habían patitas de perro pintadas de lodo, además de indicios de robos en los gabinetes del suelo, lugar donde guardaba algunas botanas de media noche.

-¿Qué sucede Spike Spike? – Preguntaba la chica mientras corría a la cocina junto con sus brazos extendidos a los lados imitando a un aeroplano además de una gran sonrisa, - ¿Me puedes explicar esto? – preguntaba el alto sujeto mientras que con su dedo señalaba las patitas y una bolsa de frituras vacía.

El rostro de Spike era muy enojado, tanto que Ed temía por su vida, -Puess…Yo – titubeaba la chica, y justo antes de responder se escuchó un ladrido no muy lejos de allí, Spike lo suponía y era cierto, un perro, un MALDITO perro había sido recogido por su hermanita, que horror, era una pesadilla tener que cuidar a su hermanita como para cuidar a un pulgoso saco de pelos.

De repente en la puerta de la cocina que comunicaba con el comedor apareció un pequeño perrito, era un cachorro a juzgar por su tamaño y por el hecho que era más pequeño incluso que una chigua gua.

-Ven acá Ein – ordenaba la chica al cachorro, quien en carrera atravesó la escasa cocina, pasando por las piernas de Spike para llegar a los brazos de la chica.

-Ed, tu sabes que no podemos conservar animales, la renta no nos alcanza y menos para tener una mascota – decía el hombre, muy serio y algo molesto.

Ed no sabía que decir, por ende miro a Spike con cara de perro arrepentido, el hombre no caía en esos trucos desde hace mucho, pero a la chica se le sumo el pequeño perrito, quien se veía muy tierno haciendo caritas de resignación.

-jum Ok, se queda, pero tú lo limpias, y todo lo que haga, además de sacarlo y darle su comida ¡TE QUEDO CLARO!- Ordenaba el sujeto, ya resignado, sabía que nada podía salir peor, no hoy, por lo cual decidió preparar la cena para su hermanita, el perro y el.

Ya tarde en la noche, se resignó a ver la poca integridad de la televisión neoyorkina, presionaba las teclas del control que cambiaban los canales en búsqueda de algo bueno, algo que no fueran esas series de poca monta, o aquellos programas de entretenimiento nocturno.

Al no conseguir más, opto por ver las noticias, donde salía el payaso de Ronald Regan hablando de la situación actual del país, y todas esas idioteces de la política, a lo cual en medio del célebre discurso, Spike sucumbió ante las manos de Morfeo, su rostro babeaba su hombro, y en el acolchado sofá, pudo atraer sus sueños de nuevo.

Al día siguiente como rezaba todos los martes, Spike se levantaba temprano, dejando el desayuno hecho, a su hermana lista, preparada para irse a la secundaria y el totalmente pulcro para ir a la universidad a dar sus clases.

Spike caminaba unas manzanas, tomaba el autobús y llegaba listo a la universidad de Nueva York, lugar donde él dejaba de ser un simple vago jazzista para ser un serio y respetado profesor novato, que daba sus interesantes cátedras a sus alumnos de ingeniería.

El hombre salió de su hogar muy apresurado, con su mochila de color azul, una chaqueta marrón con parches en los codos, una camiseta amarilla, una corbata azul y unos pantalones de mezclilla, junto con mocasines, se apresuraba a todo ritmo al su sitio de trabajo.

Mientras corría en busca del auto bus, se detuvo un poco al ver un semáforo en rojo, lo cual obligo al hombre dar un respiro, al observar el lugar no pudo notar verla, era ella, un ánima de su pasado, a alguien que nunca pudo volver a ver.

Con pantalón de jean, junto con una camiseta polera y un capul que la hacía ver aún más hermosa que de costumbre, con una bolsa de víveres apretada a su pecho, era ella, Faye Valentine, la mujer que dejo echo trisas el corazón de Spike hace mucho tiempo.

El hombre quería cruzar con más ganas de pasar la acera y reunirse con ella, pero cuando el semáforo estuvo en verde, la chica había desaparecido de la vista de Spike, para volver de nuevo a sus mórbidos recuerdos.

Al poder llegar a su lugar de trabajo, Spike fingió su clásica personalidad despreocupada y relajada, haciendo que sus alumnos no notaran algún cambio en el, en toda la tarde su pensamiento no pudo dejar de mitigar aquellos recuerdos.

"_Me mentiste – dijo ella, - Pero, Faye…yo – antes de poder terminar de explicar, una cachetada golpeo su rostro….."_

"Y así, sin siquiera su presencia en el lugar, le abandono, dejándole solo, muy solo, junto a la arpía que lo había hecho sufrir, -Recuerda Spike, ella te odia, tu eres el bastardo, no yo – dijo la chica de cabellos rubios antes de marcharse del lugar, con sus maletas y su costoso abrigo…"

La mente del hombre daba vueltas, recordando aquellos sucesos una y otra vez. Spike decidió terminar su clase temprano, su mente no estaba para cosas por el estilo de aquellos quisquillosos alumnos, en el campus, Spike decidió buscar un teléfono de cabina, al encontrarlo pudo marcar el ansiado número que deseo llamar desde hace mucho.

-Aló, ¿Jet? – Pregunto el hombre desesperado, -_Spike _¿_qué sucede?_- pregunto el sujeto al otro lado del teléfono, -la volví a ver, Jet, la volví a ver – contestaba el hombre antes de romper en llanto, -_Oh mierda, voy para tu casa esta noche _– decía Jet al otro lado del teléfono, con preocupación en su tono.

Esa noche Spike estaba acabado, Ed sabía cuándo y cuándo no podía molestar a su hermano , y hoy era uno de los días que no era viable, así que decidió irse a jugar a otro sitio junto con Ein, quien parecía comprender la situación.

El timbre sonó, y Spike se encamino a la puerta rogando a Dios que no fuese otra persona más que Jet, al ver por el ojo de pescado pudo observar que sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, el hombre abrió la puerta y permitió a Jet entrar a el apartamento.

-¿Cuándo la viste? –pregunto el calvo al otro sujeto, quien tenía la cabeza caída en son de dolor, lo cual le daba aún más pesadez a la situación.

-Esta mañana –contesto el sujeto sin levantar la mirada, -¿Seguro que era ella? – Volvió a preguntar el hombre, a lo que Spike se enfureció, poniéndose de pie, -¡Mierda, claro que la vi, reconocería su puta cara donde fuera! – Grito el hombre a su amigo, -Oye amigo, no es para tanto – contesto el calvo a su amigo, quien se calmaba poco a poco.

-Aunque Spike, no me haz contado la historia completa, solo el final y algunos detalles, me gustaría escucharla hoy, completa – decia Jet, muy serio.

Spike no contaba el suceso con su totalidad, porque fue un ignorante, un tonto, un soquete, según su criterio.

El hombre suspiro, -bien, sin embargo que quede entre nos, dado que no quiero volver a recordar lo que ocurrió - decidió Spike. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y empezó.

Hace Nueve años.

Brooklyn año 1976

Noviembre.

Spike era un chico de diecisiete años de edad, estaba a punto de terminar sus estudios de preparatoria, su madre vivía junto con su hermanita y su padrastro, el sin embargo pasaba grandes periodos de tiempo junto con su padre, quien hacía dos años se había divorciado de su madre.

El chico que tenía una figura esbelta, además de su prodigiosa altura. Spike era un sujeto que se metía en problemas, a pesar de ser buen chico y aplicado en sus estudios, no podía evitar entrar en problemas, aunque fuesen leves, sin embargo, no lo hacía solo, su mejor amigo de los últimos diez años de vida, la única persona que pudo soportarle, es más, ayudarle y caerle bien, Vicious Rogers, un sujeto de cabello cano, sin madre, solo con padre, de la misma edad de Spike.

Ambos se metían en muchos e indefinidos problemas, aunque leves no dejaba de ser un fastidio sacarlos de esos apuros .

Continuara….


End file.
